Oh Brother!
by neelarayfan
Summary: What if Ray had a older brother who he did'nt tell anyone about and decided finally to introduce him to his friends?And what if his brother's arrival causes problems in his personal life?
1. Chapter 1

Oh Brother!  
What if Ray had a brother he did'nt tell anyone about but has finally decided to.What will be the reaction of his girlfriend,Neela, and friends Abby and Pratt?

Ray had a big secret he had been hiding since he had joined County hospital and if he told his friends his life would be totally different from what it is now,at least thats what he thinks.Ray had a older brother who he envied because he had been popular and serious about education back in high school unlike Ray who basically was about having fun and loved music back in high school.But now that Ray was a well-established doctor at County will he bring his brother back in his life?

Ring!Ring!The doorbell rang causing Ray to suddenly jump out of bed.Oh God!Who could it be on a Sunday morning,he mourned.Then it hit him,he had invited his brother to his place since he had decided to introduce him to his friends.The night before he had decided to make a decision on whether to invite his brother or not and now he had decided.Yes,coming.When he opened the door there standing on his doorstep was his brother,Ryan and he looked the same just like when Ray was a kid.Hey bro,he said.How's my brother doing,  
asked Ryan.Listen Ryan I'm sorry about not keeping contact with you for so long.Thats okay,I can understand,  
he said.And to make up for all my mistakes I'm going to show you around the hospital I work and introduce you to my friends,said Ray.Sounds great,said his brother.  
As Ray entered the hospital with his brother he knew it was time to face the truth.There standing and drinking coffee were his good friends Abby and his former roomie and girlfriend,Neela.He decided to tell them first since after all they were his friends.Hey guys. Hey Ray,they said in unision.Neela looked behind Ray and gave a confused look.So..who's you're friend,asked Abby.Uh guys,this is Ryan,my brother.The moment he said the word 'brother' Neela coughed up the coffee she was drinking.Brother,she choked.Ray,can you please explain,  
she asked.Ray explained everything to them.Neela,being Neela could'nt believe he kept it a secret but after some time she calmed down and then they were back to their routines like nothing new had happened.Even Pratt like Neela was shocked by the news but later understood.After Ray's shift Neela and Abby had invited him and his brother to have dinner together at the fast food joint close to the hospital.Great,thought Ray now Neela and Abby will find out what a goody,goody Ryan is and its gonna be the same like it was when I was a kid,they are going to realize how different I am from my brother and want me to be like him.But to Ray's surprise it did'nt happen the way he thought it would.He was actually happy about what had happened at dinner.This is how it went...

So,Ryan I must say you are really different from Ray,said Neela.Is that a compliment?he asked her.  
Everyone including Ray laughed.That was something that Ryan would never do,thought Ray.And then he realized that Ryan was trying to be out from the limelight so that Ray did'nt feel rejected like he had felt before.It had been 4 days now since Ryan had been staying with Ray and Ray realized that his brother had really changed from what he was before.He was no more the center of attention like he used to be.He felt good in a way.And they had actually had some brotherly bonding after so many years.Then suddenly he had an idea.Ray smiled.Ryan,can I talk to you for a minute?he asked.Sure,Ray.  
Well,I've been thinking,would you like to move in to my apartment?.Wow,I dont know what to say.Yes,definately.

But is Ray doing the right thing?Or will he regret his idea of inviting his brother to move in with him? 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at the hospital.  
Hi Neela,said Ray and he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.Hey,she said.So,I see you got Ryan to the hospital today also.What do you mean,asked Ray.Did'nt he tell you,  
he came yesterday before your shift and he was chatting with ME.Ray began to wonder if maybe Ryan was actually coming to the hospital because he wanted to see Neela.But Ray qucikly put that thought away.His brother knew that he was with Neela and so he would'nt like her in that sort of a way.Right?After work that day when Ray stepped out he saw his brother all suited up and with a bouquet.Oh oh,thought Ray maybe Neela was right.Maybe his brother was hitting on her.But he was not going to let that happen.Thats for sure,thought Ray. 

Hey Ryan.Hey there Ray,he said.So,who are the flowers for,Ray asked casually.Umm,just for your friends.Ahh,I see you mean Abby,Neela and Pratt.Yeah,said Ryan but as he said that Ray noticed that Ryan did'nt say that part of the answer looking straight at Ray but instead ina guilty way.Okay listen,  
said Ray I know you like Neela,said Ray he had had enough of Ryans visits to County Hospital and so he decided to confront Ryan now itself.Okay,I do.How could you do this to me,screamed Ray.Ray,you dont have to make a scene,muttered Ryan after he saw a few doctors come out of the hospital and look towards them.Dont make a scene,cried out Ray.How could you do this to me,Ryan.I finally took you for who you are and then you do this.I...I..I'm sorry,stammered his brother.Now Neela had come out and this time she was in total shock.She came towards Ray and said 'Ray thats enough I'm going to handle this'.Listen,Ryan you are a nice guy but I love Ray.Please dont cause a commotion.It looked like Ryan was going to say something to Neela but instead he just got into the car and drove off.All the doctors started to retreat back into the hospital.Ray looked at Neela and said 'I'm sorry I should have listened to you from the beginning.  
Its okay,said Neela.At least he now knows.Neela smiled at Ray and now Ray knew that everything was going to be fine.


End file.
